Tsuna's new regime
by Ninay0shi1827
Summary: It all started off with Hibari unable to control his raging hormones, in which Tsuna lost his virginity and Reborn decided that this shall be Tsuna's new training. 1827 probably 69 in later chapters , rated M for yaoi lemon smut and attempted humor.
1. Warming up

A/N: Aaannddd here's my very first lemon! What can be possibly hotter than Hibari making love to Tsuna? … Well, don't answer that because I know how a yaoi fangirl mind works. I'll probably continue this with moar lemony goodness, but I'll wonder if you guys would very much prefer a sandwich… /pervface

**Dedicated to OtakuGen. **:D (thought I know you want a 8059 fic very much)

Disclaimer: I would make Hibari buttfuck Tsuna every. Single. Time.

* * *

><p>Hibari was <em>horny.<em>

It has been so for the past few weeks, whenever a certain cute shota herbivore decided to appear in his dream while napping and making it all wet and dirty.

Sure, he could deal with relieving himself in the toilet or the ever-convenient reception room, but how boring is that? He wanted something different.

He wanted Sawada Tsunayoshi, _the _cute shota herbivore.

He had been observing the Vongola boss for quite a while now, even though it made him look like a stalker, no one dared to cross his path, much less question him.

Until Tsuna's common sense and Hyper Intuition told him he should not be ignoring Hibari's unusual actions.

"Eto… Hibari-san? I'm kinda disturbed by how much you were… Looking at me.", declared, or squeaked Tsuna as he nervously explained himself while Hibari sat behind his desk, emotionless. He was prepared to get bitten by the prefect because he know saying such stuff, or even anything, could land one in a coffin.

Hibari raised his eyebrow quizzically at the sight of Tsuna flinching. How cute.

"So?"

"So… I was wondering whether… You can stop looking at me."

Hibari smirked slightly at Tsuna's adorable reddening face. He could not take it anymore. The very sight of Decimo being all cute and moe made a certain appendage in the skylark's pants _very_ uncomfortable indeed.

"On one condition."

"W-What is it, Hibari-san?"

His smirk grew into a perverted grin.

Oh, he's so going to have lots of fun with the herbivore.

"Mm…" Tsuna moaned involuntarily into the passionate kiss as his and Hibari's tongues clashed in a heated dance, saliva dripping slightly out of their mouths. Tsuna could not help but be surprised by how awesome a kisser Hibari is, and how can he lose his first kiss to a GUY.

Seperating the kiss for a desperate gasp for air, Tsuna slowly snapped back to reality.

"H-H-Hibari-san!" The red blush that was already there became even darker as he wiped away the saliva on his lips.

Hibari just looked at him with his seductive half-lidded eyes.

"Let's have sex."

"HIIIEEEE?"

Hibari silenced the brunette with another kiss, this time a much more forceful one to push Tsuna down on the couch that was right behind them. Tsuna, unable to move due to Hibari being right on top of him.

"M-Mmph!"

Tsuna's eyes widened in pleasure. Hibari is now _grinding _against him, crotch to crotch while suffocating him with a wild kiss. His arms were unsure of whether to push away the skylark or to pull him closer for more pleasure. While holding on that thought, Hibari separated the kiss once more, panting slightly and gazing into Tsuna's lust-filled, albeit surprised, eyes.

"Tsuna…"

The owner of the name responded by turning away quickly, trying to catch his breath and calm his heart and a growing erection down. However, Hibari did not stop just there. He slid his hand up into Tsuna shirt and caressed the small and slim body, sliding around the chest. Tsuna tried to stop but the hand trespassing his body hit upon his nipple. Hibari smirked again when he saw Tsuna flinched and gasped when his finger slid over it, then suppressed a moan when he rubbed it between his fingers.

As Hibari's other hand decided to play with his other nipple, Tsuna finally gave into the pleasure and released a moan, arching his back slightly into Hibari's busy hands. His body wanted _more_, but his mind and conscience kept fighting back to resist it.

Amused by seeing Tsuna's mixed emotions shown plain as day on his face, he went further down, this time using his mouth to tease out the sensitive spots on the brunette's heated body.

"Ah!" Tsuna clamped his mouth shut in embarrassment as Hibari left a hickey on his abdomen. What did he do to deserve this? Although it felt good…

The sound of a zipper opening shocked him from daze.

"Hi-Hibari-"

"Shut up herbivore." A pause. "Then again, make as much noise as you want. No one's here to stop us."

Tsuna bit his lips as Hibari pulled down his pants. He was already leaking slightly and there was definitely an obvious bulge down there. He hoped Hibari would just stand up and went away as though as nothing happened, but apparently fate decided to screw Tsuna, in the form of the prefect.

"D-Don't…- Aah!" The hand slipped into his boxers and pulled out a throbbing erection before stroking it, getting faster and faster as Tsuna moaned more in response.

"A-Ah..!" He unknowingly bucked his hips and started thrusting into Hibari's moving hand, immersing in the merciless waves of pleasure that hit him hard. Hibari was amused and became, if possible, _hornier._

With a hard pump and a harder thrust after it, Tsuna came hard, calling out to Hibari as his back arched high off the couch, gasping and panting.

"Ah… Haah…" Tsuna closed his eyes tiredly, enjoying the afterglow after cumming.

"Now for the real act."

Tsuna eyes widen in surprise as Hibari climbed on top of him.

This isn't going to end well.

* * *

><p>AN: So how was it? Hot? Not smutty enough? Hibari being OOC for love? Review pl0x! Don't worry, buttsex is at the next chapter :D


	2. Training

A/N: Buttsex, 'nuff said. Enjoy! And thanks for the reviews, haha! :D

**Dedicated to klooqy. **Thanks for the free internetz :)

Hibari went down and snatched up the delicious lips, eager to explore the herbivore's inside once again while throwing Tsuna's pants and boxers away. Tsuna, on the other hand, was once again busy melting into the kiss, savouring the moment without a care. They had gone too far to stop now.

While being distracted, Hibari decided to jump in for the kill right now, reaching down for the virgin hole down there, his fingers were already wet and sticky with Tsuna's cum. He then slid his middle finger, slowly and carefully, into the waiting entrance.

"Mmph!" Tsuna cried out in surprise and pain as he felt the strange intrusion going into his asshole, inserting itself slowly and wriggling around once in a while. He felt light-headed with the combined pain and breathlessness from the kiss, tears already forming at the edge of his eyes, feeling that this is too much.

'_A bit more…' _Hibari thought to himself as he momentarily broke off the kiss to concentrate on searching-

"AHH!" Tsuna eyes were shot wide open, feeling the burning sensation of the pleasure surge forward and shook his body, arching off the bed and clinging onto Hibari desperately, which made him sit onto Hibari's probing finger and once again hit the spot. Tsuna almost screamed at the unknown yet very powerful pleasure.

"Hmm." Hibari was pleased with the herbivore's reaction to his actions. Apparently the yaoi doujins confiscated from a giggling mass of fujoshis proved its usefulness. For once.

Lacking movement from Hibari's finger, Tsuna gripped onto his sleeves tightly and and looked below at the awkward and suddenly embarrassing position. He was _not _going to continue this, trying to reject the desire which he wanted badly now, while shifting uncomfortably around Hibari's finger, subconsciously clamping his inner walls onto it.

"So." Hibari started off matter-of-factly. "I can always take this out and walk away."

"No!" Tsuna responded a bit too quickly. Blushing at his mistake, he tried to stutter another answer, but another finger was inserted without warning and began to slowly stretch his insides.

"Nngh…" Tears were once again brimming his eyes as Tsuna felt an even more pronounced pain and rather uncomfortable feeling of him getting forcefully scizzored by Hibari. Before he could stop, the thired finger slipped in quickly and returned to finding that spot. Tsuna held onto Hibari's shoulder, trying to make it all better by rolling his hips around a bit and making the search easier.

A vocal moan and a hip thrust signaled Hibari to throw off his pants and underwear single-handedly (well, he IS Hibari Kyoya after all) and removed his finger. Dazed momentarily by the sudden loss of pleasure (and _damn _did it felt good), Tsuna was easily positioned, with his legs on Hibari's shoulder while the latter positioned his already-hard erection onto the slightly loose hole.

"Ready, Tsuna?" A nod. Hibari slid in slowly, enjoying the warmth and tightness of Tsuna's ass. He was sheathed completely in, ready to give Tsuna a ride of his life.

Tsuna responded with groans and hooked his arms behind Hibari's neck instinctively. Panting slightly, he gritted his teeth before grinding himself further in. The slight friction made the skylark jerked slightly in surprise; Tsuna was ready too. Thus it starts.

Hibari was being kind that day by starting out slow and steady, sliding instead of ramming into the small-framed herbivore, but Tsuna almost impatiently met his hips with a thrust, and both of their movements sped up increasingly till the room was filled with grunts, moans, slick slapping of thighs against ass and creaks from the couch.

"F-Faster!" Tsuna had long thrown away the doubts and fear of having sex with Hibari, only focusing the waves of pleasure the prefect was giving him. He brought himself higher, feeling his ass being abused by thrusts upon thrusts.

Hibari awarded Tsuna's compliance to his actions by giving another handjob, stroking Tsuna's wet and hardened member in time with his thrusts, making Decimo moaned long and loud for Hibari.

"AHH! H-Hibari..!-" Tsuna came as the pressure in his cock released, white hot pleasure etching into his mind and eyes. His walls tightened further around Hibari's still moving erection, and with one last thrust, came soon after.

Both of them panted heavily, face flushed, body hot and sweaty. Pulling out of Tsuna, he tiredly brought the sleepy boss into his arms, lying down on the couch.

"Hibari-sa- Ah, Kyoya…"

"What is it, Tsuna?"

"I…" He mumbled and blushed afterwards, snuggling towards Hibari and closing his eyes.

"…" _And I love you too, Tsuna._

PAGEBREAK

Reborn smirked as he sat in the branch of a nearby tree. His student had his first time, in school, and unbelievably lost his virginity to Hibari Kyoya.

"Dame-Tsuna, you still have a lot to learn." With a glint from his onyx eyes, he jumped off and began to devise another onslaught of Spartan training.

A/N: I often wonder, it's kinda funny for two people to have sex and subsequently fall in love, only to have more sex. It's a weird logic, but hey, in yaoi, **anything goes.** P.S. Anyone up for a pineapple tuna sandwich? Tell me in the reviews so that I can come up with more sex :)


End file.
